Dat Girl's Got Style!
by CallieMikey
Summary: *CHAPTER 5 UP* A New Newsie joins the gang...Except he's a she.And she's related to one of the Newsies...guess who?
1. She's my sistah?!!

A/N: -Sigh- I love all the newsies. All of 'em are cute; Racetrack, Davey, Jack (I luv im like a brudda), etc. …Anyway, Newsies belongs to da lucky person who made da movie. Now Read!  
  
  
  
Newsies 2  
  
"Boys, we have a new Newsie," Kloppman began, "And I don't want him beat up on his first day, aright?"  
  
The Newsies eyed the kid suspiciously. He had black hair and bright green eyes. His shirt was a little rumpled and the front of his hair was real messy.  
  
Dave stared at him uncertainly. This guy looked a little funny…  
  
"Well, I hope you'll be happy here…Micheale (Micke-kell). Start workin', boys."  
  
The boys left. So did Micheale.  
  
Jack was real angry when Micheale got to the papes seller before him. He was feelin' grumpy, 'cause he'd had that nightmare again.  
  
"Yo, what ya doin' there?" He said.  
  
Micheale raised an eyebrow. "What's it look like I'm doin'? I'm buyin' papes."  
  
Jack noticed his voice sounded a bit feminine. "Yeah, well, I'm first, aright? So, move it!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
Jacked pushed him hard on the chest. But he didn't feel a boyish chest like most Newsies had-this ain't no guy, he thought, I pushed a girl!  
  
The push hadn't even scraped the guy-er-girl. Micheale stood up, with her face showing hatred, but Jack could see a mixture of scared, sadness, and love in her eyes. The eyes were like the ones he saw smiling down on him when he was small. They look like Mom's…he realized what he just thought. This is my sister!  
  
A/N: Yes, short, I know. But I want reviews, ppl! If you wanna flame me, be easy on me! Please! I'm building suspense…Anyway, you review, and you get candy! ^^  
  
~*Callie*~ (That's what most of my friends call me) 


	2. AUGH!

A/N: Yes, I'm back. You say her name "Mike- KELL", by the way. But I want more REVEIWS, please! (hint hint).  
  
  
  
Dat Girl's Got Style!  
  
  
  
The other Newsies said nothing. They had woken up at six in the morning, their usual for a Monday. They went to get their papers. Jack started towards the newsstand, but the sixteen-year-old girl got there first. She went up to Mr. Wiesel.  
  
"Twenty papes, Mr. Weasel," she said, a smile playing at her lips.  
  
Jack grinned. She was just like him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey! Hey, Jack!" cried Dave, as he, his kid brother, and Jack got to selling papers.  
  
"What's up?" mumbled Jack, not looking up from both counting his money and watching Les.  
  
"It's Snyder," said Dave, breathless and holding up a newspaper. "He got bail. He'll probably come for you again, Jack."  
  
Jack grabbed the paper from Dave's hands. "Aw, damn it!"  
  
Jack rubbed his face with his hands. What an exhausting day.  
  
~*~  
  
Dave pocketed his money for all the papers he sold. He didn't feel like walking ALL the way home. Besides, he was too tired. Jack and Racetrack had taken Les to watch the horse races.  
  
He heard some noise at the bunks. It couldn't be the Newsies; they were all selling papers, and Les, Jack and Racetrack were at the races...  
  
What he saw made him go red. There was a girl, changing her clothes in there!  
  
"AAAAUUUUGH!" The girl shrieked and grabbed the nearest bed sheet to cover herself.  
  
Dave put his hands over his eyes, still blushing. "I'm not lookin'! I'm not lookin'!"  
  
There was some rustling of clothes before he felt a warm hand pull his away from his face.  
  
"Who are you? What're you doing here? By the way, I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry about, um…you-know-what --"  
  
"I'm Micheale, remember? And I work here, 'cause my brother lives here, and don't worry 'bout this, at least you covered your eyes," she said, smiling.  
  
"Oh. Right. Anyway, how come- Wait, your brother lives here? Who's that?"  
  
" You best friend."  
  
Dave couldn't believe his ears. Jack had a sister?  
  
  
  
A/N: Uh-huh, yeah, another cliffhanger! I only got three measly reviews (though they were very nice ones) and so I didn't give out candy. If you review, you're guaranteed candy! 


	3. Disclaimer

A/N: AAAUUUGH!! I forgot to write a disclaimer in the second one…*is freaked* *starts talking fast* uh, well, IdontownNewsiesunfortunetlysodontsueme!  
  
*sighs* WHEW! Anyway, I won't be writing a lot for at least a week. And, by the way, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Missed you...

A/N: Ahem. YES! YOU ACTUALLY STAYED THIS LONG! Thanks!  
  
To Miss Ice, Anne K. Letoile, silversapphire, CelloGirl02, and Gloria: Thank you! You so nice! *hugs*  
  
To Hica Lynn: Heehee! I had a dream with that scene in it, so I couldn't help it, lol!!!  
  
To Fastdancr: Thank you! *bows* Hey, everyone, you should read her story-it ROCKS!!!!  
  
To Rae Kelly: Your story's better!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Newsies. Too bad. Don't sue me, K? *strikes a pose with two fingers up* PeAcE!  
  
  
  
David frowned, confused. "I don't get it," he said slowly. "Jack never mentioned a sister before. He said his folks were out West, but-" He sighed and looked at Micheale, who was wearing a grey vest over a ragged white shirt with black pants.  
  
She grinned slightly. "Jack wasn't proud 'o me much. I ain't very lady- like, ya know?"  
  
Micheale looked out the window to see the other newsies arriving. "Whoops! Gotta go!" She ran outside, leaving David very muddled and confused (and blushing!).  
  
~*~  
  
When they met in back of the Pulitzer building, Jack brightened when he saw Micheale. "We have to talk," they began at the same time, "You first," "No, you," "Uh-STOP!!"  
  
Jack burst out laughing. "I dun believe it. It's been-what? Tree years? - an' we still do dis!"  
  
Micheale giggled. "'Member when we did dis in school? The teacher freaked!"  
  
"Yeah…so, what's it been like for you, Mikey? Still beatin' up boys an' breakin' dere hearts aftah?"  
  
"Yup. And proud of it." She turned serious again. "Do ya-do ya still 'ave it?"  
  
Jack had a solemn face as he rifled under his shirt to bring out a small string necklace with a silver-coated metal ring. It was shiny and had etched into it "COWBOY" with a horse with a saddle on its back on one side of the name and a cowboy hat and boots on the other.  
  
Mikey held up her right hand to show one that looked exactly the same, except it had "PUSSY" etched on it with a small striped kitten playing with a ball of yarn on one side of the name and a wild tiger looking on with intense eyes on the other.  
  
Jack put an arm around Mikey. "'Member when Pa gave it to us? 'E said if we ever got separated, we should keep 'em with us to think about each odder by." He rubbed his hand on Mikey shoulder in a brother-like way. "Did Ma or Pa ever to da West?"  
  
Mikey nodded, her eyes filling up. "But-but, aftah a few months-Ma-Ma, she-she died, Jack!" She fell in Jack's arms and started crying.  
  
Jack let tears run down his cheek, thinking about Ma, with her delicate porcelain face that Mikey had. And Ma's rich brown eyes and flyaway highlighted brown hair, which he'd gotten from her. He shut his eyes to think about Pa, smiling next to her, with the face Jack had taken from him and bright green eyes and black hair like Mikey's.  
  
He suddenly realized that Mikey hair was in a tight big bun.  
  
"Putch yer hair down, Mike. You look like a boy."  
  
"That's the idea." But she took out all the pins and let it fall down. It went all the way to the back of her knees.  
  
"Man, we's gotta cut your hair-"  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
She ran away laughing with Jack chasing her. 


	5. Talking

A/N: Yes, I know. You had to wait a whole week. Sorry. Blame the Terra Nova people in California, not me! Me own nutin', by the way.  
  
  
  
Jack caught up with Mikey and started tickling her.  
  
"Ha ha! Stop tickling!" But he didn't stop till Mikey swatted him.  
  
"By the way, Cowboy, did you go steady with any goil yet?" Mikey smiled.  
  
"Yep! Her name's Sarah Jacobs, me best friend's sistah."  
  
"Your best friend-" Mikey blushed. "What's his name?"  
  
"Oh, David Joshua Jacobs-he tells it ta me all da time, so now I gots it memorized!"  
  
"Didja tell anyone 'bout me or Pa bein' Native American?"  
  
"Naw."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Never thought I'd see you again," Jack said softly. "Are ya gonna tell the other Newsies 'bout you bein' a goil? Suppose they'll find out. Your hair's so long, Mikey! How'd ya do that?"  
  
"Easy. I never cut it!"  
  
Together both the Kellys walked to the Newsie Lodging House.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know it's short! Don't be sad. I'll be writing more, I promise! It's just that the 74th Academy Awards are coming! Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs around screaming* 


	6. Mikey's Thoughts

A/N: I'm sorry I took so long! No one was reviewing, so I thought no one was interested. Read/Review, pple!  
  
Mikey yawned and stretched her arms out in front of her. It was early morning, and very sunny. Which meant she had to wear a dress today.  
  
**(a/n: she wears dresses on sunny days when people can see her feminity so she can use her charm. But on other days she wears clothes like a boy because in NYC girls can get hurt when it's dark out and no one can see…)**  
  
She mumbled something intelligible to herself and sat up in her bunk under Jack's. She smiled at the memory of yesterday. Almost all the Newsies had remembered her from when she met them when she was a little ten-year-old. She was sixteen now, and they treated her very much the same, from what she could remember.  
  
She had to wake early, before any one else, to change and take a bath. That was logical, since she didn't want anything like what happened yesterday with Davey.  
  
Mikey blushed at the memory of him. She hadn't met him yesterday in the boarding house, meaning he probably had a family somewhere. Jack said he had a ten-year-old brother, though the kid looked seven. He'd also said something about a strike last year. A strike? He also said something about a guy named "Snyder". Snyder? Well, she'd heard that before. But when?…  
  
She quickly got up to get ready. She was going to start work with her brother who she hadn't seen in six whole years. She should look good. Besides, his partner was Davey. She HAD to look good.  
  
***  
  
When Davey got to the newspaper selling …uh…place, he found himself face-to- face with the girl he'd barged into when she was dressing. She looked a little surprised at first, but gave him an able-to-melt-anything smile and winked.  
  
He was about to say sorry, but he saw Jack grinning at them and knew that if Jack knew, he'd die.  
  
He felt his face turn hot knowing Mikey was watching him. Dave turned around to face Jack.  
  
"Is this your sister? She seems…nice," He said, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.  
  
"You like her, dontchya? Ya do, I know ya do! Hah!" Jack grinned.  
  
"No! I do NOT! C'mon let's jes' sell some papes, okay?" He said, knowing his ears were turning red.  
  
"Suuuure, ya don't. Les' go. C'mon Les," Jack gestured towards the little kid who'd been happily talking to Mikey and showing her his sellin' skills.  
  
"You're good!" She said, winking at Les and taking the papes Jack had bought for her.  
  
***  
  
A/N: I have slight writer's block. But don't worry. If I get reviews, you get more chapters! Review! You! Now!  
  
P.S: If you want gossip on the story, or jus' wanna talk, my e-mail's  
  
callie_black@yahoo.com. Thanks! 


End file.
